world_of_imorfandomcom-20200214-history
Houserules
Preface Just because a houserule was used in the last campaign, that doesn't mean it's available in this one. We are keeping these rules from before: Spell Lists Any spell on the wizard spell list can be chosen by sorcerers as a sorcerer spell and vice versa. Rule 0 The most important rule for any tabletop roleplaying game. If this rule bothers you, you need to find a new group to play with. If you can’t trust your gamemaster, you’re not going to have a good time. What the DM says goes. Do not argue with the DM during the session. Do not answer rules questions directed towards the DM. If you disagree with a ruling the DM made, write it down and discuss it with the DM after the session. Concentration 2.0 You can no longer lose concentration on a spell as a result of taking damage. When you are concentrating on a spell and you are forcibly moved from your space or you get knocked prone, charmed, frightened, or incapacitated you must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or lose concentration on your spell. If the effect that is threatening your concentration was caused by a spell, the DC for the saving throw is the caster's spell save DC. If the effect was caused by a physical attack, the DC is 8 + the attacker's attack bonus. Leveling Up We are using normal rest rules. A short rest is 2 hours. A long rest is 8 hours. Once you have gained enough XP to advance to the next level, you will need to spend 5 days training to gain the benefits of the level. Meta Damage The most dissatisfying feeling at the end of a session is the feeling that you got nothing accomplished. To help minimize this, I'm cracking down. I'd like to keep things on task more. This will require effort from both me and you. I will take care of me. To take care of you, this is my solution. If things start getting off track, I will state in session, "Meta damage has begun." Once this has been said, any time a player makes any OOC jokes or witty remarks, that player's character will take an arbitrary amount of damage decided by me in the moment. More instances of derailing will result in higher amounts of damage. Additionally, I will award Meta Damage to characters whose players argue with me about rules at inappropriate times and/or talk over me when I'm explaining anything. The inappropriate time to argue about rules is any time during the session. Is this a bit bullshit? Sure. Will it be effective? I think so. If you don't like it, don't evoke it. Health, Vitality, and Hit Points Your hit points are calculated normally. A certain amount of your hit points are considered your Vitality. Vitality is a representation of your physical health while hit points are a representation of your ability to fight on. Taking damage to hit points does not indicate having taken a direct hit. Hit point damage represents a near-miss, glancing blow, or close dodge. Taking damage to Vitality does indicate having taken a direct hit. Taken damage to your Vitality could leave you injured after the battle. A character has Vitality equal to the maximum value of her first class's hit die plus her Constitution modifier. For example, a 5th level barbarian with 16 Constitution would have 52 hit points, the last 15 of which would be her Vitality. She will need to take 37 damage before she begins to actually take damage to her physical form. A creature that is incapable of defending itself (sleeping, restrained, etc) takes damage directly to Vitality even if they have more remaining hit points. If your Vitality is reduced to 0, you fall unconscious just as when your hit points reach 0. A surprised creature must succeed on a DC 12 Dexterity saving throw when attacked or any damage dealt goes directly to Vitality. Protagonist Points When the DM sees fit, you may be awarded a Protagonist Point (PP). These might be awarded for doing something particularly heroic, dramatic, or epic. These will generally be awarded in character defining moments. There is no limit to the number of PP's you can have. You can spend your Protagonist Points on a small variety of benefits, listed below. * Reroll a failed attack roll, ability check, or saving throw. * Expend a hit die to heal as an action on your turn. * Learn a piece of information that you forgot OOC. Finally, when you gain a level, you can spend a number of PP's that you've earned to purchase benefits from the table below. Getting Hit & Dodging This isn't a change; just flavor. If an attack doesn't meet or exceed your AC, it misses. If it misses by an amount equal to or less than the AC bonus of your shield, you blocked the attack with your shield. If it misses by an amount equal to or less than the AC bonus of your shield and armor, your armor blocked the attack. If the attack roll is less than 10 + the amount of Dexterity you can add to your AC, you dodge the attack. If the attack roll is less than 10, the attacker blatantly missed. Flight Most birds can't fly in place. If you have a fly speed, you must use at least half your fly speed on your turn, even if that means flying around in a circle. You are only allowed to not move while flying if your fly speed specifies that it is also a hover speed or your flight is magical.